Gir's Paradise
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Gir goes to heaven.
1. Food

**Gir's Paradise**

 **Chapter One: Food:**

 **Author's Note: I had this idea for a while. I always wondered if heaven existed and what it would be like. Then this story came to be. I hope you like it! I don't own Invader Zim. Please read and review!**

Gir "awoke" in a fluffy cloud kingdom. It was filled with people and animals. Everything had wings. He noticed that and was sad. He hadn't earned his wings yet. He was craving food and suddenly it started raining donuts and pizza with all the toppings and sprinkles. He ate the food happily.

Then he began to wonder where he was. Raining food was not normal. Maybe he was dreaming. An angel approached him.

"You're in heaven, Gir."

"Okay. Oh wait- how did I die?"

"You ate too much human food, but you could eat it here all day." She said.

"Cool! Wait again- where is my master?"

"Earth alive. Trying to repair you but he will fail."

Gir looked sad.

"You can look over him if you want. I was looking after you and him and some others but you can if you want to be his guardian angel."

"Okay! But first more food!"

Gir ate all the food he could possibly eat. Here he would never malfunction again. He had anything he could think of. He was missing his pig and ended up with one thousand pigs. He got bored and ended up at a carnival. He got lonely and ended up with a handful of puppies and kittens.

He began to watch Zim and watched as Zim dismantled him and began cleaning out all the food. He was happy that Zim cared but there was no going back. He missed Zim but here he had anything he could possibly need or want.

He began craving fruit and an orange tree grew beside him. He began to wonder how these people and animals gained their wings. The angel returned to him.

"If you help somebody, you can earn your wings." She told him.

"Then I'll help my master!"

The angel smiled and Gir found himself watching Zim again.

 **Author's Note: So... what did ya think? Please review and no flames!**


	2. Over Your Head

**Chapter Two: Over Your Head:**

 **Author's Note: Finally an update! Hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Invader Zim or its characters. Please don't sue.**

Zim was miserable and melancholy without Gir. Yet, every once in a while, he would feel like Gir was staring right at him. He would turn to look, but every time Gir wasn't there. Sometimes, this made Zim more miserable and melancholy.

What he didn't know was that Gir really was actually there. And also that Gir was trying to help. He wanted to make Zim feel better but he was way over his head. He tried to get Zim's attention by moving objects around the room, except this made things worse. Zim began to think he was going insane.

Gir tried to comfort him, but that only lead Zim to think he was definitely going insane because he kept feeling strange sensations. Gir tried whatever he could to help Zim out, but he only ended up destroying his stuff and ruining everything.

Gir was sad. He wasn't getting his wings anytime soon. But that was only a small problem. He really wanted to do something to make Zim's life better. In fact, he always did. The only difference was that he wanted to help Zim even more now.

Gir then got this terrific idea. If he actually is allowed to do this, then he definitely could makes Zim's and his lives better. Then and only then could he have everything he ever wanted. But first, he needed to talk to his angel.

 **Author's Note: So? Did you like it? Review!**


	3. Raining Piggies

**Chapter Three: Raining Piggies**

 **Author's Note: I'm back! Hope you all like this chapter! Please no flames! I don't own Invader Zim.**

Gir saw his angel and waved excitedly. She smiled at him.

"What is it that you want?" She asked Gir.

"I want to make it rain piggies!" Gir shouted.

"I imagine you have a good reason for that."

"Piggies always mad me feel better. Maybe they'll make my master feel better!"

"Okay, done. Tomorrow it will rain piggies."

The very next day it began to rain piggies. Gir was right. Like he felt better with piggies, Zim felt better.

On Earth, Zim smiled and jumped with joy. Only one person would make it rain piggies and that was Gir. All the things that happened in the past few months were Gir looking out for him and trying to get his attention so he will feel better. Zim was glad Gir wasn't completely gone. He had never been so happy. Gir was out there somewhere.

In heaven, Gir felt a tingly sensation as his wings grew in. He was successful. He helped his master and earned his wings.

 **Author's Note: Should I add more? You decide! Please review and no flames.**


	4. Epilogue: Wings

**Epilogue: Wings:**

 **Author's Note: Officially the last chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and remember that Invader Zim doesn't belong to me!**

Who knew that having wings would be so much fun? Flying felt great! It was truly a great experience like riding a rollercoaster over and over again! Gir could feel the wind, see the birds, taste the clouds's water. Nothing could be better than this! Heaven was a perfect experience for him!

"Having fun?" His angel asked.

"Yes!" Gir screamed eagerly.

"Don't worry. That feeling never goes away. Watch this!"

The angel did a back flip through the air. Gir followed squealing with glee.

"Now you get it!"

Together they flew through heaven with all the other angels with wings. Gir was glad this would last forever.

 _And forever it did..._

 **Author's Note: Short little mini chapter to end it all! Hope you've enjoyed the story. Please review and no flames.**


End file.
